Inuyasha Truth or Daregone a little too far?
by kb52
Summary: Yet another Inuyasha Truth or Dare story. But this time, do they take it a little too far when the gang gets bored? R&R please
1. Gathering The Gang

Chapter 1- Gathering the Gang  
  
Inuyasha waits by the well as always waiting for Kagome to get back from her time. He was really bored that day and wanted to see her.   
  
Inuyasha- Grrr.. I hate it when she's late. What's so important she has to be late to come be   
  
with- I mean come search for the Shikon no Tama?! That's more important than useless school work....  
  
Just then Kagome climbs out of the well to see the angered Inuyasha as always....  
  
Kagome: Sorry I'm-   
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You have no escuse! Your always late!  
  
Kagome: But I-  
  
Inuyasha: No buts about it!!!! Why do you pay more attention to that stupid schoolwork of yours instead?!!  
  
Kagome gets mad at the babbling hanyou  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Wha-  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!  
  
Inuyasha faceplants into the ground like always  
  
Kagome: Eat that! If you think you can say that to me, then your wrong you filthy dog!  
  
Kagome walks off leaving Inuyasha in the ground  
  
  
  
Kagome*thinking to herself*: Man, why is that baka hanyou always yelling at me?! He should of gotten used to me being late! Besides, when did he start to care about me being here on time?   
  
Just then a tall looking man wearing a purple kimono and black hair in a ponytail with a staff in his hand appeared out from behind a tree.  
  
Miroku: Hello Lady Kagome. And how are you today? Are you here alone?  
  
Kagome stood in shock and thought of the last time they met eachother like this...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Miroku: Good evening Lady Kagome. I see Inuyasha isn't with you this time, right?  
  
Kagome: No, he's mad because I'm late again. *sigh* When will he understand..  
  
Miroku: Oh but I understand Lady Kagome. You deserve someone that cares and isn't so self-centered. *Miroku moves closer* He need him to be kind and gentle to humans like you. Isn't that right?  
  
Kagome: Miroku? What in the hell are you talking about?  
  
Miroku: I think you know what I'm talking about, Kagome....*stands right by Kagome*  
  
Kagome: If this is one of your stupid pranks then-  
  
At that time Miroku wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at her, not taking his eyes off her and by some kind of "instinct", he put he arm around Kagome.  
  
Miroku: *pat pat*   
  
Kagome: Ah! You stupid lecher! get away from me!  
  
Miroku holds on to Kagome tighter.   
  
Miroku: *takes Kagome's hand* Lady Kagome, will you bear my child?  
  
Kagome: *SMACK* You filthy lecher!  
  
Miroku: Ohhhh...love does hurt.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome keeps walking hoping the lonely monk will go away soon.  
  
Miroku: *follows Kagome* Lady Kagome? Why will you not answer me? I am just trying to greet you.   
  
Kagome: Do you remembered what happened last time, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Ohhhh.... *grins* Yes I do.  
  
Kagome: Thats exaclty why I'm not stopping.  
  
Miroku: But Lady Kagome, I will not do that again! I have learned my lesson for once from you!  
  
Kagome: Yeah sure. Go find some other tramp to bear your child, because it's definelty not going to be me!  
  
Miroku: But Kagome...*while following Kagome persuading her to stop and talk....*SMACK* He runs straight into a tree.  
  
Kagome: Finally..Peace and quiet.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: There you are! Why did you leave me behind just then?!   
  
Kagome: Well, with your temper, I thought you'd still be mad at me.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't cry over little things you silly girl!  
  
Kagome: *sighs* You'll never understand...  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr....Anyway...where are you headed?  
  
Kagome: I was trying to find someone to be bored with, someone not perverted..  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr...did that lecher Miroku try groping you again?  
  
Kagome: He tried to but-  
  
Inuyasha: Baka Miroku! He'll pay sooner or later.  
  
Kagome: Just forget it. That's not one of my best memorys. So, what do you have planned today, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I usually go out looking for shards and kill helpless demons, but maybe I'll take this day off. The ground hurts worse than I thought....  
  
Kagome: Have you seen Sango, Shippo, or Sesshomaru around?  
  
Inuyasha: No, why?  
  
Kagome: Well, when my friends and I get bored at school, we play a game called Truth or Dare.   
  
Inuyasha: Hmmm.. I've never heard of it, but it sounds interesting. How do you play?  
  
Kagome: I'll explain that when we find the other three.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walk through the forest in search of people (or demons) to play the new game called Truth or Dare.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I have something to tell you that I always wanted to say, but didn't now how. Kagome I-  
  
Suddenly, a short, tailed, fox demon jumps down in front of them out of a tree.  
  
Shippo: Hiya!  
  
Inu&Kagome: Hi Shippo  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you were saying?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh it was nothing important.  
  
Shippo: OoOoOo...Inuyasha and Kagome walking allll alone, I wonder what Inuyasha was going to say? *grins*  
  
Inuyasha: Baka kitsune! *picks up Shippo by his tail and uses him as a punching bag.  
  
Shippo: AHHHH KAAGGOOMMEEE HEELLLP MEEE!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA?!  
  
Inuyasha: *puts Shippo down* Hehe, sorry Kagome.  
  
Shippo: So what were you to doing? Should I leave you two alone?  
  
Kagome: *sigh* No Shippo, were fine.  
  
Shippo: Sooo can I come along with you two? I have nothing else to do.  
  
Inuyasha: No you-  
  
Kagome: Of course Shippo, we have nothing else to do either. So we were looking for some friends to play a game called Truth or Dare with.  
  
Shippo: Whats Truth or Dare?  
  
Kagome: I'll explain that when were altogether.  
  
Shippo: Okay, I'm hungry got any of that crunchy, salty stuff?  
  
Kagome: No sorry Shippo, no chips today.  
  
Shippo: Awwwww...Well can I at least ride in your backpack?  
  
Kagome: Fine, lets get moving.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo just walked out of the forest and are headed through the village. Until they see Miroku and what it appeared to be Sango. Miroku just got smacked by Sango from the same question he asks every girl he lays his eyes on.  
  
Sango: For the last time NO, you lecher!!!  
  
Miroku: But Sango we were meant for eachother..  
  
Sango: NO!  
  
Kagome: Uh Hi Sango. Ugh...Hi Miroku...  
  
Sango&Miroku: Hi  
  
Kagome: What are you up to?  
  
Sango: Well I was on my way to...um...dangit I forgot because of Miroku came up and had to ask the same stupid question over...  
  
Miroku had a big grin on his face. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.  
  
Kagome: Anyway, would you two like to join us? We were going to play a game of Truth or Dare. I'll explain what the game is later..  
  
Sango: Um ok sure, better than being groped all day...  
  
Miroku: I'll play, I'm good at games, I always win.  
  
Kagome: *chuckles* Well, I don't really think there's a winner in this game. Have either of you seen where Sesshomaru is?  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr...do we have to invite that idget to play? He'll blow the whole thing.  
  
Kagome: Trust me on this, Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: No, I haven't seen him around.  
  
Miroku: I think I seen him sleeping in a tree near his land.  
  
Kagome: Well then... lets go.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku approach the the sleeping Sesshomaru with caution.  
  
Miroku: SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP! IT'S ME! MIROKU!  
  
Sesshomaru: hmmm? Who dare approach my lands? Oh it's you. What do you want?  
  
Kagome: Well, since it looks like you have nothing better to do, I was wondering if you could come play a game calle Truth or Dare with us.  
  
Sesshomaru: Truth or Dare,eh? Explain to me what this game is.  
  
Kagome: I'll tell you lat-  
  
Sesshomaru: I demand you tell me now or you'll be sorry you awoke me.  
  
Kagome: *sigh* Okay since were all here. Truth or Dare is a game where e ask each other questions. For example. Say I asked Inuyasha Truth or Dare. He would pick to be dared to do something, or tell the truth about something. If he picked dare I would tell him what to do and he would have to do it. If he picked Truth he would have to answer my question to him honestly. Got it?  
  
All: *nods*  
  
Kagome: Okay then! Let's go inside and begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How's that for a start? To find out what happens next..R & R please!! ^_^ 


	2. The Game Begins

Chapter 2- The game begins  
  
A/N- when something is in arrows, it means it's someone's thoughts  
  
disclaimer- yeah yeah i don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all getting ready to play "Truth or Dare"  
  
Kagome: I'll go first. Hmmm... Sango, Truth or Dare?  
  
Sango: Uh, Dare  
  
Kagome: *grins* I dare you through the whole day, let Miroku touch you any time anywhere.  
  
Sango: What?! I can't do that!  
  
Kagome: You picked dare, Sango, so you have to.  
  
Sango: Grr.. fine then. But I'll get you back Kagome.  
  
Miroku was sitting there through the whole conversation drooling and imagining all what he could do.  
  
Kagome: Okay, Sango, your turn to ask somebody.  
  
Sango: Uhh, Shippo, Truth or Dare?  
  
Shippo: Yay! Let me see... Dare!  
  
Sango: Okay Shippo, I dare you to torture Inuyasha for once.  
  
Inuyasha hold's claws up to threaten the tempted kitsune.  
  
Shippo: Oh c'mon Inuyasha, we all know you wouldn't leave a scratch on me you chicken!  
  
Inuyasha: You little brat! Come here!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY! Now, let's get on with the game.  
  
Kagome ties Inuyasha up so he can't hurt the kitsune while being tortured.  
  
Shippo: *pulls his sciossors out* Inuyasha, isn't time for a haircut? *grins*  
  
Inuyasha: Nooo! *stuggles to get away*  
  
Shippo: *snip snip* I think thats good enough for now.  
  
Inuyasha: Ahh! You baka kitsune! I will get you back and and make your life hell!  
  
Shippo: Not if you can't catch me first.  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrr...  
  
Kagome: Okay Shippo, your turn.   
  
Shippo: Hmm.. Kagome, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kagome: Well, I'm not going to fall for that trick....Truth  
  
Shippo: Hehe, you fell right into my trap. Kagome, how do you really feel about Inuyasha? Hmmm?  
  
Kagome: I uh, er, pass...   
  
Shippo: No passes. C'mon Kagome. All of us truly know except Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: What's going on? Is there something I don't know, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I- I....I love you, Inuyasha....  
  
Inuyasha: What? Did I hear that wrong?!  
  
Kagome: Nooo.....*blushes*  
  
Shippo: *starts making kissing noises* C'mon you both know you want it!!  
  
Inuyasha: Grr.... *smacks Shippo hard on the head*  
  
Kagome: *ahem* Okay, now it's my turn. Who should I pick on....Sesshomaru..you haven't done anything. Truth or Dare?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare, I'm not afraid of anything.  
  
Kagome: Okay,hmmm....ohhh, I know *evil grin*. Sesshomaru, you cannnot have any relationship with a girl and have to act gay, and dress as a crossdresser for a week!  
  
Sesshomaru: I will not go so low to your standards!   
  
Kagome: I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Lord SessHOmaru, you big wuss?*chuckles*  
  
Sesshomaru: I would hate to kill such a beautiful, young, girl. But I can introduce you to my poison claws if I have to.  
  
Kagome: O_O No, but you still have to do like I said.....you either play the game right or get out.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah ya big wuss, I thought you were the supposly the "Great Lord of the Western Lands", huh? Maybe that's why father didn't give you Tetsusaiga! You weren't good enough!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll show you the wuss! *tries to claw Inuyasha's head off but misses*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You couldn't catch a fly if it was wingless!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, at least I don't fall in love with such helpless humans, Mr. Cuddles.  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles* At least I get girls instead of men.  
  
Sesshomaru: What was that, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I said nothing.  
  
Kagome: Okay you two stop it now! Get back to the game! Sesshomaru, are you going to take you dare, or am I going to have to kick you out?  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine, but you'll be sorry you did this to me.  
  
Kagome: whatever. Sesshomaru it's your turn.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm...Miroku, Truth or Dare?  
  
Miroku: No one's got nothing against me soo... Dare.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh yes, good choice you helpless priest. I dare you to be Sango's slave for the rest of the day!  
  
Miroku: You mean like a-  
  
Sesshomaru: No! You will do as Sango say's and if you disobey her, *hands Sango a necklace, Sango puts it on Miroku* you'll suffer the consequences.  
  
Sango: You still have to be able to touch me, according to the dare earlier, but you'll suffer.  
  
Miroku: It's worth it Sango *drools*  
  
Sango: You baka lecher.  
  
Miroku: Let's see who I should ask....Inuyasha...Truth or Dare?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I'm not going to do something on your command, Truth.  
  
Miroku: Okay if that's how it's going to be. Tell Kagome the truth how you feel about her!  
  
Inuyasha: What? Kagome is just someone to help me get my jewel shards, nothing more!  
  
*Kagome took those words as if they were his claws going through her heart*  
  
Miroku: I know how you really feel, you just don't want to admit it!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr, fine, I'll get it over with. Kagome I love you more than Kikyo or anybody else I've seen.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....  
  
Shippo: *chants* kiss kiss kiss kiss  
  
*Inuyasha pick's Shippo up by his tail and throws him against the wall*  
  
Suddenly, a short, young-looking, human girl walked in.  
  
Rin: There you are Sesshomaru-Sama! Why did you not bring me with you?   
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, please go back to the castle, I will play with you later.  
  
Rin: Awww, Sesshomaru-Sama doesn't want me around?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm dealing with some business right now. I promise I'll be back later for you.  
  
Rin: But, Jakken's being mean to me!   
  
Sesshomaru: Here *hands Rin a staff* If he hurts you in any way, just smack him on the head with this.  
  
Rin: Thank You, Sesshomaru-Sama! *hugs Sesshomaru tightly, then leaves*  
  
Sesshomaru: Ugh, sorry about that.  
  
All: Awwww *chuckles*, soften up a bit, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: Grr...get on with the game!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay my turn again....Shippo, Truth or Dare?  
  
Shippo: Um, Truth  
  
Inuyasha: Just a minute ago, when Rin was in here, wern't you staring at her, Shippo?  
  
Shippo: No!  
  
Inuyasha: C'mon Shippo admit it, you like Rin! You wouldn't stop staring at her!  
  
Shippo: Alright fine then! I do! Are you happy now?  
  
Inuyasha: No, wait. *imitates Shippo* Kissy kissy Shippo. Okay now I'm better.  
  
Shippo: *blushes* Do you want to end up bald, Inuyasha?   
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You don't scare me!  
  
Shippo: We'll see if you say that when you wake up bald!  
  
Inuyasha: Come here kitsune! *grabs Shippo by the neck and chokes him until Kagome slaps him*  
  
Kagome: Stop fighting both of you!! *give Inuyasha a death glare*  
  
Miroku: *chuckles* Yeah, Inuyasha, listen to your wife- I mean Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr.. *fwaps Miroku upside his head*  
  
Shippo: Okay! My turn! Kagome, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kagome: Um, I guess dare.  
  
Shippo: *grins* I dare you and Inuyasha to kiss for 5 seconds!  
  
Kagome&Inuyasha: O_O  
  
Shippo: You heard me! Now start smooching! *chuckles*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome lean in towards each other. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome slowly closes her eyes gently grabbing Inuyasha by his shoulders. Their lips come   
  
into contact with each other.   
  
Shippo: 1-2-3-4-5  
  
Their still embraced within eachother and still don't stop after 5 seconds has gone.  
  
Kagome wasn't thinking anything about how much time has gone by. She would stay like  
  
that all day if she could. Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair begin her ear. Then they both   
  
realized that they were being stared at and 5 seconds had already gone by.  
  
Kagome: That less than 5 seconds, however long it was, it was paradise  
  
Inuyasha: Why did I stay there the whole time, even after 5 seconds? It felt as the whole   
  
world stood still and enjoyed her sweet, luscious lips. But why did I think of it that way?  
  
Was it because they both knew we loved each other? Or was it something we both wanted? What ever it was, it felt just as good as kissing Kikyo......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, well, what did ya think? I know it's not very long but forgive me, I'm new at this. Please R & R. 


End file.
